It is common to tell the appeal of a certain object to others by written text. For example, on an electronic commerce site (EC site), sellers place descriptions of products on their web pages to attract attention of users who are potential purchasers. For example, according to Patent Literature 1 below, a product image, name and description are shown on a web page. A user can determine whether or not to purchase the product by reference to the text.